Ghost Hunt File 1: Red Water at Hotel Spa
by WMBS
Summary: On this case, it's even more bloody than what Mai would want. It's a ghost that doesn't hesitate to injured them all, or more likely to kill them all. But not to worry we have our narcissist guy here to save the day! Ch 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER***

Ghost Hunt file 1- Red Water at Hotel Spa

Chapter 1

"Mai you're late." _'Yep I knew it. He was gonna say that when I get here.' _And those words were the only words that Naru spoke to Mai when she did get there.

"Well it's not my fault that your work place is 10 blocks away from my house." Mai argued back to Naru. He didn't say anything. All he did was going back to his work table and search through the paper files. Mai got angry, and stick her tongue out at him.

"Mai," she flinched. Naru turn to look at her.

"W-what is it Naru?" She looked at him nervously.

"tea." And again, he turn the other way around. A vein pop out of her but she knew it was no use arguing back at him. So she stomps her way out of his office and went to the kitchen.

'_Urgh, I hate it when Naru always asked for his tea at the most crucial time." _

Mai was making tea for Naru when until she heard a knock at the door_._

_Knock, knock_

Mai left the kettle on the stove and went to answer the door. When she got there, all the knocking stopped. Then, the door creak opened. Mai jerked.

"Umm, is this Shibuya Physic Research?" It was an old man that came in through the doors.

"Uh yes, this is Shibuya Physic Research. How may we be of help to you.

"Umm well, I think my inn is haunted. Can you help exorcise it?"

___________________________________________________________________________

Please read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok I know that my first chapter was like very short but I hope that you'll continue to read this fanfic. Please read and REVIEW. It's what makes a writer want to write more. ^&^

**DISCLAIMER**

Chapter 2

"Wow what a humongous inn!" Mai's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I can't believe that such a beautiful inn like this would be hunted." John's voice came from behind.

"Well who cares about that!" Both Mai and John looked over at Ayako.

"What was that?" Masako gave Ayako the looks.

"I said who cares about it that this inn is hunted." She then grins. "It doesn't matter if it's hunted, not at all. I mean, in all of our recent cases we've been sleeping either in neither the woods, nor someplace that's to tiny to fit everybody. So," her eyes diverted to the inn.

"Why don't we just make this fun just once?" Ayako gave a big smile to everyone.

"Are you sure you want to have fun in **this** inn?" A shadow came up from the front of the building.

"Bou-san?!" Mai and everybody else were surprised.

"Yo." He waved a hand.

"What do you mean 'Are you sure you want to have fun in **this** inn?' Of course I want to have fun here?!" Ayako shouted back at Takigawa.

"Well I'm just saying. No need to bite my head off." Takigawa quickly ran behind Mai.

"W-what are you doing Bou-san?!" Mai was trying to get away from him, but he kept pressuring her shoulders to stay put.

"Well, I'm trying to hide from the demon that's about to kill me." Takigawa grin.

"What you say!" Ayako quickly ran and began chasing after him. Then came out Naru and Lin!

"What in the world are you guys doing?" Naru looked at the group of dog and cats that were fighting just now. While on the side, John and Masako did nothing but watch them.

"Eh? Naru when did you get there? Oh Lin-san's with you too." Naru shut his eyes.

"Never mind about that, here." Naru handed the keys to Ayako and Takigawa.

"Bou-san, you and John will share a room." He turns his head to the ladies.

"Hara-san, Matsuzaki-san, Mai. You three will share a room. Any questions before were done here?" Nobody said anything, it was silent.

"Well then pack your things in your rooms and we'll start work afterwards." Naru and Lin left, leaving the little groupie behind.

"What, why do I have to share a room with two pesky little girls?!"

"What?!" Both Mai and Masako reacted with rage.

"W-well who would want to sleep with an old hag that snores all night?" Mai made a quick comeback.

"What?!" Ayako popped out a vein.

"Ah that is true. To also add that she hogs the bed all the time." Added Masako.

"Why you-" Instead Ayako trying to kill Takigawa before, she's trying to kill these two girls now. Though, unfortunately for Mai, only she gets attack. Ayako can't do any harm to Masako.

"Hey! Why am I the only one that you're after! What about Masako?" Ayako grins.

"Well Mai, considering yourself to be the same size as Masako, but. You're still the youngest of all of us here." She grins for the last time and began chasing Mai around.

"It's not fair! Not fair at all!" Mai screamed in fear of Ayako. Everyone starts laughing at that point.

"_Having fun are you?"_

A cold chill ran down Mai's back. She turns the other way but still kept running from Ayako.

"Hey, Ayako, did you say something?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She had a question look on her face.

'_What? If it wasn't Ayako then who-'_ something suddenly grabbed Mai's leg.

'_It's a little kid?!' _She stopped running. Both of them ended up at a pond that was there at the inn.

"Mai?" Ayako called over to her but she didn't answer_. _

'_It appears that Ayako can't see the girl spirit child?' _

"_It's time to pay………"_

'_What?' _Mai was in terror. She took a glance down at her foot.

"_for what you've done!" _She gasp, loud and wide, full of fear in her heart and mind. And saw,

'_Blood……everywhere, so many-'_

"Mai!" The voice woke her up from her nightmare.

"Ayako?!" She looked at her with tearful eyes.

"Mai! What's-"

"Ayako there were so much! Too much!" Mai started to let tears out of her eyes due to fear.

"So much of what Mai?"

"So much….."

"What is it Mai?"

"I said it. Too many………everywhere!"

"Mai I can't hear what your trying to say?!"

"I said that there were a lot of-" Mai felt the cold chill again, and realize something. Whenever she tries to say the word, Ayako can't somehow hear her say it.

"Mai?!"

"Ayako! There's-"

"_I won't let you say it!" _Mai's eyes widen.

'_It's the girl ghost again?!' _Now without hesitation this time, the girl ghost manages to hold on tight to Mai's leg.

"Let go!" Mai started kicking and screaming.

"Mai what's wrong?!" Ayako hurried to her, but something got in the way.

"What the? What is this?" There were piles of flower petals everywhere, and it kept pouring down harder.

(screaming in the background)

"Mai!" Ayako was in terror. Mai was heading straight for the pond. Meanwhile she was still fighting the little girl.

"I said let go of me!"

"_Haha, hahahahaha!" _The little girl started to laugh.

"_I despise people like you." _Mai was in shock.

'_Why?'_

"_People like you, deserves to die!" _The girl let out a scream, and pushed Mai in the water, in the pond. Ayako saw.

"Mai!"

_pwshh_

'_I was push down in the water. Somebody……..help me?!' _Mai closed her eyes and remember the words that the girl said.

"_People like you, deserves to DIE!" _It kept repeating over and over again.

'_Help me…………Naru………'_

* * *

Please review..... critizism are welcome i want to know what you're thinking of it. And please look forward to the next chapter...^&^ (Hope this was long enough...)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok hello guys it's been a long long time and sorry for never upadating but time is just never right for me and plus since i'm a righty just to tell you for fun, my right hand is broken...so it might take a bit longer now than my plan were thought...but hey well since it's been a long time since i've updated i did a special thing for you guys in this chapter i tried to make it as long as possible and guess what? 10 pages worth, so i hope you like it..please read and review^^*****DISCLAIMER*****

* * *

Chapter 3

"….ai…….ai……..Mai…." Mai's eyelids could barely move, but she forces them to open anyway. And in the mist of her awakening, she saw Naru (who really is Eugene. She's still doesn't know about the twins yet.)

"Ah, Naru?" Mai quickly got up but slightly felt a pain in her head, and crouch back down again.

"Naru, what are you doing here? I mean aren't I-" Naru hush her and put his hand on her forehead.

"It's going to be alright. Help is already here. You're going to be alright." Naru gave Mai a reassuring smile so she could be more confident. He helped lay her down to rest, but Mai's eyes were still focusing on Naru.

"Naru I-" she pause for a moment, "Naru, there was a girl. Probably about 8 to 9 years old, and she said something to me." She looks away from Naru, turning to the opposite side.

"She said to me, _'People like you deserve to die!'_" At that instant she turned back to Naru and looked at him with worried eyes.

"What should I do? What am I to do?" Tears strolled down her face. She picks up one of her arm and lands it on her eyes. There, suddenly a hand went over hers.

"Mai, it's going to be alright. I'll be here to support and help you." She removed her arm and looks straight at Naru. Her eyes got more watery than before. She got up and lean into his chest.

"Thank you. Thank you Naru." He smiled, and patted her head.

"Mai." She looked up at him.

"Please do be careful. That spirit that you mention seems dangerous. Feelings of evil can only be felt around her only. Please Mai, do take care of yourself." Her eyes widen for a bit but relaxed afterwards.

"Mm," she nodded her head. "Thanks Naru." He smiled and then everything black out.

"Mai, Mai, MAI!" Her eyes lit up. She looked around and realized that she was at base. She turns and twists around on the couch that she was sleeping on. To her surprise Ayako was sitting next to her staring straight at her.

"Ah, thank goodness Mai, you're alive and alright." Mai turned her head to face Ayako.

"What happened to me?" Mai mumbled for a bit, turning around the couch back and forth.

"Mai-san you shouldn't move much yet." her head turns to the side where the priest was.

"John?"

"Here Mai, here's some medicine to eat." Ayako gave Mai the medicine and she ate it. After taking the medicine she glances around the room to see if Naru or anybody else was in the room.

"Ayako, where's everybody?" she paused for a moment.

"Ah, everybody went to talk with the owner of the inn explaining what happened, and asking for a blue print of the house and stuff. But seriously though, Mai you had me worry there. You were kicking and screaming than a bunch of flower petals came down out of nowhere to stop me from getting to you. Then the next thing I knew you were drowning in the pond." Ayako bent her head down.

"Can't believe I have to say this but if Bou-san wasn't there and he didn't react accordingly in time, who knows what would've happen to you?" Ayako then look back up at Mai.

"W-wait so Bou-san was the one that save me?" Mai looked a little confuse.

"Mm, Bou-san was the one that save you." Mai again turn her head towards John.

'_Drats and I thought that it was Naru, or at least hoping that it was him.'_ she gave a big sigh. _'And this happened before too, when I fainted from the toxic smell [during the "Kinjirareta Asobi" case (File 6/Case 6)]. When I came to my senses I was laid on the nurse's office and later found out that Lin-san was the one who carry me, but I did admit that my weight would probably be a problem if he did tend to carry me.'_

"Mai?"

"Hai!" she got psych up after hearing someone calling her name. She turned her head and guesses what? The rest of the gang came back.

"Bou-san! Naru, Lin-san, Masako!" Mai quickly got off the couch and ran towards them.

"Minna, I'm glad that-"

_BAMMM!_

"Ouch! What that for Bou-san?" Mai rubbing her head which now has a bump on it.

"Taniyama Mai-san? Did you know what happened back there?" Bou-san sounded angry when he was saying that.

"Uhhhhhh, right! I almost drown and luckly you were there and came to save me? At least that's what Ayako says."

"Ayako?" he quickly turns his head to glare at her than back again at Mai.

"If I wasn't there who would've saved you? Mai, you need to be more concern of your surroundings! You could've died drowning back there!" For some unknown reason Bou-san right now is yelling at Mai.

"W-, so you're trying to say that it was my fault that I drowned in that pond back there with the spirit pulling me in! It wasn't my fault; it wasn't my fault at all! It was you who started this non-sense! You provoked Ayako, and so she started attacking me! GOSH I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!"

"Wait Mai-" Bou-san reached a hand out towards her to stop her.

_BAMMM_

Mai slams the door shut really hard and stormed out of the room.

"Nani? Did she say that it was my fault too?" Ayako snickered.

"Plus Mai-san, she hasn't completely healed yet." John proclaims. Everybody was quiet.

"If this is how everyone's attitude seems to be, than I best request that you leave right now." Bou-san, an Ayako, John, and Masako eyes looked at Naru. It was silent, then Naru and Lin turn around and started walking out towards the door.

"Oi, Naru where are you going?" he turns his head back facing Takigawa.

"I'm going back to look more at the blueprint of the house." as Naru and Lin closes in on the door, a hand grabbed Naru by the sleeves.

"Naru….I'll go see to Mai, so….don't go ok?" he stopped right over the door.

"Hara-san," Lin tried to converse in with the conversation.

"Naru, we all know that Mai is impatient, and yes not too much of a bright person, but, she's a good girl." After listening to Masako's talk, Naru and Lin left out the door.

"Arghh, what nerves he has to kick us out. I mean did you hear that? Attitude, what did I do to deserve this?" now Ayako's mad. "Bou-san go right now and find Mai and APOLOGIZE to her! IMMEDIETLY!"

"Nani? Why should I be the one to apolo-" fiery flames and dark auras are coming out of Ayako.

"Ok, ok. I'll go and apologize to her." Takigawa was heading out towards the door to find Mai when Masako stopped him.

"Bou-san, as I had said earlier, I'll go find Mai and talk with her first." he looked at her for a second and replied.

"Fine, do as you like." thus Takigawa stopped at the door and turned back to take a seat on the sofa.

"Ah, Hara-san would you like me to tag along it might be dangerous for you to go alone?"

"No, that'll be fine John. I can handle it myself, thank you very much."

"Are you really sure about that?" John looked at Masako with worried eyes.

"Mm," she nodded, and now on her way to find Mai and consult her.

_Meanwhile…….._

_Clucnkkk! _

A piece of wood fell to the ground, finally able to open the door.

"Naru this is," Lin was shock.

"Yeah, it seems that there was more to what the owner had told us. Lin we have to go back and ask what really happened here. This room was never on the map, and I assured that he probably had no intention of letting us figure this room out. Let's go."

"Hai!" Lin obediently followed Naru back up the stairs, and away faded the light they left behind.

_Sniff, sniff_

Mai was randomly walking down the hallway while wiping the tears in her eyes.

"Darn it, why is it that's it's always me that gets into troubles."

_Stomach grumbles…._

"Urgh, and I didn't even eat yet. Plus it's already 2 p.m." she lower her head down trying to recall the last time she ate, but a disturbing memory happened to pass by as she was thinking.

(Flashback)

"If I wasn't there who would've saved you? Mai, you need to be more concern of your surroundings! You could've died drowning back there!"

(End of Flashback)

"I know, I know that Bou-san, but you could've at least say it in a different manner so none of this wouldn't have to happen. Why, why is it always me? Why does all the bad stuff always happen to me-ahhh!" Mai fell down a pit, and _whoosh_ she blacked out.

"Huh, Where am I?" Mai woke up and found herself in a field of pretty flowers.

"_**Hurry, hurry onii-san, haha!"**_Mai turned her head to see who was talking and there was two small children running across through the field. The girl, first which had two pigtails at the side running up ahead, and the boy following behind her.

"Ah, I see this must be one of my dreams again." Ok now that Mai reassured herself where she's at, she can now help and gather clues to help solve the case. She too started chasing after the kids.

"_**M-mayu, wait for me! Where are you going?"**_ the boy sped up.

"Gah, he's speeding up. Yosh, I'll speed up too." and there goes Mai running after them in 'her' high speed running. (13 mph. The kids= 16mph.)

"_Mai…….ai….Ma….i……………." _

"Huh, did someone call my name?" she stopped for a bit to see who was calling her name but no one was there.

"Ok, that was weird." she double check to see her surroundings if anyone else was there but no sign of anyone. She nodded her head, and left chasing the kids.

_Huff, huff, huff, huff……_

_Mai stopped the chase. _

"Argh, never knew that chasing after kids would be this hard. I'm like running out of breath already. Air, I need some air."

"_**Ahha, onii-san you're so slow"**_

"_**M-mayu, you know that I can't run as fast as you."**_ both kids running out of breaths, inhaling and exhaling. And finally came to a stop at the top, edge of the cliff. Mai saw them from a close distance and again ran towards where they were. On her way up the cliff a tree was there. Behind that tree Mai was hiding there, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"_**Hey onii-san."**_

"_**Hmm, what is it Mayu?"**_

"_**Can you make a promise to me?"**_

"_**Ah ok, sure. What's the promise?" **_Mayu bent her head down.

"_**Onii-san, whatever I happened to do with my life or myself, please don't hate me and keep loving me. Love me forever?"**_ The boy looked at her with astonishment, and then smiled up at the sky.

"_**Ha, what are you saying Mayu?"**_ she looked up at him, terrified.

"_**Of course I'll still love you. I won't ever hate you now or in the future to come. Now that father has died,"**_ Mai gasp.

"Their father died?" she heard a rustle and went back to hearing their conversation.

He stood up and a blissful wind came upon them, brushing the boy's hair covering his face _**"It's my job to keep my sister happy and safe."**_

"_**Really, you promise?"**_

"_**Mm, I promise." **_he turns around and found a red flower. It was a red carnation. Mayu's eye saw the red carnation and was heaped with joy.

"_**Yep I promise you Mayu. On this day and on this flower, the flower that you like very much, I promise you that no matter what may come our way, I'll still love you FOREVER." **_Mayu's eyes got teary, and started to cry.

The conversation was over, Mai was relieved that it was finally over but surprised to hear that their father deceased.

"I wonder what happened to-"

_BAMMM!_

Mai felt a cold chill down her spine. She starts shivering in fear.

"This," Mai stopped moving "this feeling. It's the same as when I was attack and fell into the pond." her blood started turning cold and her mind began turning blank. Without a second thought and hesitation, she started running. Going back down hill where she woke from. At last Mai finally reached down at the bottom where she started.

_Inhale, exhale_

"Thank goodness she-"

_BAMMM!_

There she was in front of Mai, in bloody soaked clothing. Mai screamed for her life.

"Get away from me!" The girl didn't do as Mai said and kept coming closer and finally grabbed hold of her. Her lips started moving.

"Eavesdropping is bad. And bad people needs to die!" there it is again the killing aura that Mai had felt earlier. Now it's trying to take Mai again.

"N-no, let go!"

"Haha, haha never!" she released more of her force on Mai.

'_Argh, I can't budge free. If, if only they were here, than I-' _Mai nodded her head.

'_No, what am I thinking? Both Ayako and Bou-san taught me chants so that I can protect myself in these moments. I, I won't be the only left out anymore.' _Mai stopped struggling and so did the girl because she was confused as to why Mai had stopped.

'_I'll show them. All of them,' _Mai glared up at girl ghost.

"I'll show them that I needn't be protected all the time!" Mai let out a yell, and the girl was caught by surprise.

'_Here's my chance.'_ Mai saw the opportunity, and broke free of her grasp. Quickly Mai closed her eyes and clashed her hands together and formed a sign and started chanting.

"Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradankan, Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradankan, Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradankan,"

"_Arhhh!" _She's starting to burn up._ "I won't let you!" _the girl summoned a sharp looking knife to her hand and was aiming directly at Mai. She than opened her eyes and now starting to say the 'nine cuts.'

"Rin Pyou Tou,"

"_Arhhh" the knife is now 7 inches away from hitting Mai._

" Sha Kai Chin,"

"Arhhh" 3 inches.

" Retsu Zai,"

"Arhhh" 1 inch. Mai closes her eyes. _'I won't make it!'_

" Zen!"

"ARHHHH!" She was burning to crisp. Mai opened her eyes seeing the orange red flame before her. She gave a sigh.

"I did it."

_Whoosh, _the flames went out.

"Nani?"

"Taniyama Mai." the girls' hand reached out heading towards Mai. Mai's eyes widen and noticed something strange.

"Huh, why aren't I shaking?" she looked back at the girl.

"Taniyama Mai, you……..the……of…..and……of…..here…….h-.

"What? W-wait-"

_Whoosh, the girl disappeared._

"_Matte,"_

_Voom, _Mai opened her eyes.

"Aniki she's awake!"

"Really let me see?" the guy pushed the other boy away and bent down to Mai.

"Oi, are you ok?"

"Huh?" Mai got up and looked around.

"Ah where am I?" she scratch her head feeling a little numb.

"Well that's supposed to be my question. Why are you down in a hole on the ground? More likely how did you get down here?

"Hole?" Mai looks down and around her. There was nothing but dirt.

"I, I think I fell down here." Both guys raised an eyebrow.

"You fell down here?" Question the bleached hair boy.

"Yeah, I remember falling down here and blacked out."

"Well that's rather unusual for someone to fell into a hole in this inn." Mai turned to look at the light brown haired guy.

"This inn, you mean,"

"Ha well we'll talk later, but first let's get out of here in this hole." Mai now turns too looked at the bleached hair guy and nodded but turns back to look the light brown haired boy.

'_Why is it that I've seen this person somewhere before. He looks so familiar.'_

"Here," Mai woke from her thoughtless thinking and looked up.

"Give me your hand." she gave her right hand and reached up to where the bleached hair guy was, and up she goes. Ok now everybody is out of that hole now.

"Phew, finally out of the hole." the bleached haired guy wiped a sweat off his forehead.

"Ah, excuse me but do you know what time it is right now?" she looks around at the both of them.

"Right now?" Mai followed the voice and it was the brown haired guy answering.

"Uh well I think it's about 5 or 6 p.m. already. Wh-"

"Nani!" Mai was in shock, and mumbles to herself.

"So you're trying to tell me that I've been out for more than 3 hours! It can't be? No, Naru's going to be mad at me for goofing off for too long and plus," Mai gasp hugely "I didn't make Naru's tea!" Mai lowered her head down in depression.

(In the background as the two boy talks, Mai mumbles "I'm defiantly gonna get fired now…..")

"Ah aniki, do you think she's ok?"

"Well there's only one way for us to know." he grins and went towards Mai.

"Oi young lady what's your name?" Mai finally stopped her commotion and answered the question.

"Oh, Taniyama Mai."

"Taniyama Mai, what a nice name." he smiled and as he commented on her name, she blush.

"Oh well thank you." she couldn't help but smile back.

"My name is Fujikawa Shotaro."

"Hey, hey don't forget about me too!" Mai turn her head around and found the other guy that was with him.

"And my name is Fujikawa Ryuu, nice to meet you!"

"Well, nice to meet you too."

"Ok, so Mai-san, what brought you here at this side of the building?" Now Mai's attention was again directed towards Shotaro.

"Ah well you see, I had this fight with-"

"Mai?"

Mai turns around and found Masako a few feet behind her.

"Masako, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that Mai. What are you doing at this side of the building, and you know full well that we aren't allowed to go anywhere without a partner or at least notifying someone."

"Ah," Mai chuckled from embarrassment. "Gomen Masako."

"Just be careful next time Mai."

"Hai."

"Well if it isn't Hara Masako-san. We meet again." Masako avert her eyes away from Mai and looked up at Shotaro.

"Yes, we meet again Shotaro-san."

"Huh, shotaro-san?" Mai looked up at Masako.

"Wait Masako, you know him?"

"Uh…….. While you were unconscious Bou-san, Lin-san, Naru and I went to see the owner of the inn and apparently he's the owner of it."

"Wait than; the old man who came to ask for help was,"

"He was Fujikawa Tachibana. Fujikawa Shotaro's grandfather."

"So he's not the owner but Fujikawa-san is?" surely Mai was in shock. Seriously nobody told her about this.

"Haha, Mai-san no need to be formal, Shotaro is just fine."

"Hai" as Mai and Shotaro were chatting Masako kept on looking at Ryuu.

"What are you looking at Hara Masako-san?" Mai and Shotaro stopped chatting and listen in on the conversation.

"No it's nothing but what's your relation to the owner?" Ryuu was surprised being asked the question.

"Aha well what's my relation to Sho? Well isn't it obvious, were brothers?" Masako's eyes widen in surprise too.

"I see you must be the owner Shotaro-san's younger brother. Fujikawa Ryuu. During the meeting we were announced the name of two heirs but only Shotaro-san came and you didn't. But since I guess I got to meet you I can rest assured now and pass the message along."

"Are you trying to say that you and you're people were suspecting me just because I didn't show up?"

"Precisely Fujikawa Ryuu-san. We the SPR will take even the littlest clues as to why this inn is haunted. And even the smallest clues will be caught and concern with. So I advise you to be careful and act more accordingly."

"And if I don't want too?"

"It's your loss then."

"Hara Masako-san, are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"No I'm not. I'm only doing my job. But if it's about personal business then," both Masako's and Ryuu's eyes glared at each other.

"Then I guess you can consider that I'm picking a fight with you."

**TO BE CONTINUE………………**

* * *

Haha sorry when i read this over it seems to me that this chapter contains a lot of drama in it but i think i kindof got carried away with it.

But anyway hope your looking forward to the next chapter to see what will happen about the fueds between Masako and Ryuu..

Please review and tell me what you think about it.

Until next time.............


End file.
